Double jeux
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest Un voyage pour se rencontrer mais c'est autre chose qu'ils vont trouver. Mini fic
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Double jeux**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à les soudoyer pour qu'ils m'appartiennent. Et l'intrigue m'appartient à moitié car c'est un à la base un défi d'Imane  
**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Un voyage pour se rencontrer mais c'est autre chose qu'ils vont trouver.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

_**Rencontre **_

_**POV de Tom **_

J'aime pas l'avion. J'aime pas l'avion. J'aime pas l'avion. J'aime pas l'avion.

**- J'aime pas l'avion !!!!**

Mon père à côté de moi sursaute et le soda qu'il a en main vole dans les airs avant de tomber et de se renverser sur le sol de l'aéroport.

**- Tom !! **Me reproche t'il.

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse et retourne à ma plainte silencieuse.

Je suis assis depuis une heure sur ce siège en ferraille froid et inconfortable dans l'aéroport de Montpellier. Tout autour de nous, des gens avec des valises plus grosses qu'eux courent, parlent, se disputent … vive les départs en vacances !! Des fourmis pressées, toujours en retard. Les enfants pleurent, se disputent, tandis que les parents tentent dans ce capharnaüm de trouver leur avion sans perdre leur progéniture.

Mon mp3 sur les oreilles, j'essaye de faire passer le temps et surtout d'oublier mon angoisse. J'ai une sainte horreur de l'avion ; une vraie frousse.

Mais mon père s'en moque éperdument. On aurait pu prendre le bateau, mais non. C'est soi disant trop long. Pas ma faute moi si les bateaux avancent pas vite.

**- Les voyageurs à destinations de Casablanca, vol 453 sont priés de se rendre porte B05 pour l'embarquement**, résonne la voix nasillarde d'une femme dans le haut parleur.  
**- Aller Tom, on y va.**

Je me lève péniblement, des sueurs commençant à naître le long de mon corps. J'attrape mon sac et le mets sur mon dos. On se dirige vers la voie d'embarquement.

Je jette un regard à mon père qui me sourit. Moi, on dirait que je vais à l'abattoir.

**- Pitiééé !!! **Je le supplie.

Il se met à rire, se moquant de moi. C'est pas drôle d'abord.

**- Père indigne**, je marmonne.

On passe parmi plusieurs sas. Contrôle et recontrôle. Puis une hôtesse nous installe à nos places en classe économique. Je crispe mes mains sur les accoudoirs et je m'attache rapidement. Mon père tente de me rassurer en me caressant la main, en vain.

**- C****a va aller Tom ? **Me demande t'il.  
**- Non**, je réponds méchamment.  
**- Eh tu passes tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre !! Je suis ton père.  
- Désolé. Mais si tu avais choisi un autre moyen pour aller au Maroc on n'en serait pas là.  
- Le repas est ce soir. Je devais prendre le moyen le plus court.**

Je grogne dans ma barbe que je ne n'ai pas et tente par des exercices de relaxation de me calmer.

Dire que je fais tout ça pour lui. Mon frère jumeau que je ne connais pas. On a été séparé à l'age d'un an, lors du divorce de nos parents. Bill, mon frère, et notre mère sont partis vivre au Maroc, et moi je suis resté avec mon père et nous sommes allés vivre en France. Je n'ai apprit son existence qu'il y a un an de ça. Je l'ai très mal pris que l'on m'ai caché mon jumeau et puis au final je me suis rendu compte que ça ne me manquait pas tant que ça. Je ne sais rien de lui. On ne s'est jamais vu, même pas en photo, jamais parlé, jamais rencontré.

Et il y a un mois de ça, mon père m'a annoncé que j'allais le voir. La famille organise un repas pour les quatre-vingt ans d'une mamie. Et bien évidemment on est convié. Une occasion pour moi de voir ma mère et mon frère.

Je repense à tout ça et je remarque alors que l'on a déjà décollé. Bah finalement c'était pas si horrible que ça. Le vol se passe plutôt bien. Après presque trois heures dans ce maudit avion, je sors de cet engin … pas trop tôt !!! Une nouvelle fois on repasse parmi je ne sais combien de sas et de contrôles avant de récupérer nos bagages. Je me précipite vers le tapis roulant, cherchant les miens des yeux.

**- Mon bébé !!!!!! **J'hurle en me jetant sur un étui noir. **Ça va t'as fait bon voyage ? C'était pas trop dur la soute ? On t'a pas maltraité ? T'as pas trop chaud ? Je t'ai manqué ?**

Les gens autour de moi me regardent avec de grands yeux. Ben quoi ils ont jamais vu quelqu'un parler à sa guitare ? Je la serre contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma guitare c'est toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle. Mon père arrive quelques minutes après, deux sacs en main.

**- Reste plus qu'à trouver ton oncle.**

On sort de la masse de gens qui puent la transpiration et cherchons Luc. Par chance on le trouve assez facilement.

**- Gordon !!! **S'exclame t'il.  
**- Luc ! Comment tu vas ?**

Moi je salue mon cousin Lionel avec qui je m'entends super bien. Avant on se voyait très souvent, habitant la même ville mais il y a trois ans de ça, ils ont déménagé pour le Maroc.

**- Et tu l'utilises toujours ?  
- Bien sûr, c'est l'anonymat garanti. Dire que c'est toi qui m'a donné ce surnom … Julio.  
- Ouai c'est que t'arrêtais pas de draguer …  
- Mais je n'ai jamais cessé**, je le coupe en souriant.  
**- Alors toi !! Tu resteras toujours Julio hein ?  
- Et fier de l'être en plus !!**

On monte dans leur voiture et ils nous emmènent chez eux pour que l'on se repose un peu et que l'on se change. Je parle beaucoup avec Lionel, on essaye de rattraper le temps perdu. Vers 20 heures, on sort de la maison pour aller dans ce restaurant où je vais faire la connaissance de beaucoup de membres de ma famille.

**- Au fait Tom**, dit mon père. **Tu risques de ne pas voir Bill ce soir avec tout le monde qui y a. Mais avec votre mère on a organisé de se voir juste nous deux, et donc vous deux, demain.**

Après un petit trajet dans la ville de Casablanca, on arrive dans ce grand restaurant où grouille déjà une foule de gens … et ce n'est que la moitié m'avertit Lionel.

_**Fin POV de Tom**_

_**--------------------------------- **__**  
**_

_**POV de Bill**_

Y a déjà trop de monde !!! J'essaye de voir une personne inconnue, plus précisément un garçon de mon âge, me ressemblant beaucoup. Mais j'ai beau tendre le cou, je ne vois rien.

**- Bill, aide moi un peu !!! **M'interrompt ma mère les bras chargés de diverses choses.

J'en attrape quelques une pour la décharger et l'aide à finir d'installer la table. On a voulu tout faire nous même plutôt que de laisser faire le restaurant. Eux, ils font juste le service et le repas. La décoration, c'est nous. J'ajuste les guirlandes sur la nappe et alors que j'en remets une en place, en tirant dessus je trébuche et tombe sur une serveuse. Je vois le plat voler, faire des loopings et … atterrir sur moi. Je suis recouvert de crustacé en tout genre et de sauce à je ne sais quoi.

**- Maman !!!!!!**

Ma mère arrive en courant et se met à rire en me voyant recouvert de bébêtes roses.

Je lui lance un regard noir et elle tente de se calmer.

**- Je fais quoi ? **Dis je sur un ton plaintif.  
**- Tu peux pas rester comme ça pour le repas. Faut que tu te changes.  
- Et tu as prit mon armoire ?  
- Non, j'ai fais mieux, j'ai la maison dans ma poche**, ironise t'elle.

Elle m'attrape par la main et m'emmène vers une petite salle annexe où se trouve une de mes cousines éloignées.

**- Sophia, tu as pris des habits avec toi non ?  
- Euh oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Regarde Bill. Il faut qu'il se change.**

La jeune femme brune se met à rire en voyant mon état.

Vexé, je boude en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

**- Je suis désolée Simone mais je n'ai qu'un caftan. Je n'ai pas de tenue pour homme. Quoique il passerait bien en fille ton fils.**

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je sais que les robes me vont bien, et que j'aime bien en mettre … mais en public et devant toute la famille … ça va pas !!!!!!!

**- C'est ça où tu restes tel quel Bill**, m'explique ma mère.  
**- Merci, j'avais comprit !!**

Je regarde le vêtement que me montre Sophia. Par chance il n'est pas moche.

Il est dans les tons verts, avec des broderies en argent. La "sfifa" est un mélange des deux couleurs. Les bords sont en argent et au centre, deux verts se mélangent. L'un est assez pâle et l'autre beaucoup plus foncé. Ils se mêlent dans une magnifique tresse qui descend jusqu'en bas de la tunique, ainsi que sur les épaules et les manches. Sur l'encolure en V, de petites perles émeraude cousues avec du fil en argent dessinent diverses arabesques. Quant aux manches un peu évasées, d'autres ornements les décorent. Et toujours avec du fil en argent. Je passe mes doigts dessus et remarque alors que c'est de la soie. Sophia me tend un pantalon en soie noire et une ceinture gris pâle, en soie également, avec de très fines broderies vert anis. Je regarde l'habit, les yeux brillants. Je sais reconnaître une belle pièce, bien cousue et qui a demandé un lourd travail, quand j'en vois une. Puis je jette un coup d'œil à ma tenue devenue horrible.

Le choix est vite fait. J'attrape les vêtements de Sophia et vais me changer. Je ressors une dizaine de minutes plus tard, paré comme toutes les femmes de la famille.

**- Tu es magnifique !!! **S'exclame Sophia.  
**- C'est pas possible … on dirait une fille.**

J'essaye de prendre l'allusion comme un compliment même si ma virilité en prend un coup.

Nous sortons tous les trois et rejoignons les autres invités. C'est dingue le monde qu'il y a !! On doit bien être une centaine, sans exagérer. Ma mère et moi, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêté. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous avons fini et nous commençons à discuter avec les gens que nous connaissons. Mais mon regard est toujours à la recherche d'une tête en particulier. Si je savais au moins à quoi il ressemble.

_**Fin POV de Bill**_

_**--------------------------------- **__**  
**_

_**POV de Tom**_

Mais c'est un rassemblement ou quoi !!!! Je me raccroche à mon cousin, comme le fait un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. En plus je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce jabador blanc. Mais on m'a dit que je devais en mettre un. Vivement que je retrouve mes habits à moi. Par chance j'ai pu garder mon bandeau sur la tête.

Lionel me présente à d'autres membres de ma famille. Deux cousins à lui, mais pas à moi et trois cousines que nous avons en commun. Il parle à pleins de personnes que je ne connais pas et en plus en arabe. Alors moi, ben je comprends rien à ce qui se raconte. Finissant par s'apercevoir de mon malaise, mon cousin me dirige vers un coin plus tranquille ou deux garçons discutent.

**- Hello !! **Leur dit Lionel.  
**- Oh ! Tu es là !! **Répond le plus petit. **Ce doit être ton cousin de France, non ?** Demande t'il en me montrant du menton.  
**- Oui, c'est Tom. Tom, voici Chérif**, dit il en désignant le plus grand, **et Anis.  
- Bonjour.  
- Ils sont frères et ce sont mes oncles du côté de ma mère.**

Je regarde Lionel, cherchant l'erreur dans sa phrase. Oncles ? Normalement les oncles ne sont pas plus vieux que les neveux ??

Les trois garçons se mettent à rire.

**- Tu verrais ta tête Tom !!  
- Ben excuse moi Lionel mais tu as bien dit que ce sont tes oncles.  
- Ou … Oui!! Tu sais avec les familles recomposées et tout, quand ma mère m'a mise au monde, Chérif avait tout juste cinq mois et un an après c'est Anis qui est arrivé. Le dernier petit frère de ma mère. Tu comprends ?  
- Pas trop mais c'est pas grave.**

Je m'entends plutôt bien avec les deux autres garçons. A nous quatre nous rigolons bien, racontant bêtises sur anecdotes idiotes. Les adultes parlent entre eux et commencent à prendre l'apéritif.

Là, nous parlons de filles … un sujet sur lequel je suis très à l'aise, moi le tombeur de ces dames. Alors que Lionel parle d'une de ses ex, mon regard dérive sur la foule et je la remarque alors …

**- Tom ? Tom ? Tom !!?**

Une main s'agite devant moi et me sort de mes pensées.

**- C'est … ma mère**, je murmure en fixant toujours la belle femme qui parle avec d'autre personnes.  
**- Ben oui, c'est Simone**, réplique Anis.  
**- Il l'avait jamais vu**, lui chuchote Lionel.

Mais moi je ne les écoute pas vraiment. Je regarde juste cette personne dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Et même si mon père a toujours été là et a assumé les deux rôles, personne ne peut remplacer une mère.

**- Eh mais vous avez vu la bombe qui y a à côté d'elle !!! **S'exclame d'un coup Chérif.

D'un même mouvement, nous tournons la tête vers la personne qui capte tant l'attention du plus grand.

C'est une jeune fille d'à peu prêt mon âge avec de longs cheveux noirs. Elle est habillé dans un magnifique caftan vert qui lui sied magnifiquement bien.

Elle se tourne vers nous et nos regards se croisent. Je me perds alors dans ses deux océans chocolat, cernés de noir. Plus rien n'a d'importance autour de moi. Je n'entends pas les voix des garçons à coté de moi qui me parlent … juste ses yeux qui me fixent.

**- Tom !!!!**

Je sursaute et romps le contact avec la brune pour me retourner vers les autres qui ont un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

**- Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil**, dit Chérif.  
**- Moi non !! **Je réplique aussitôt, un peu trop rapidement même.  
**- Vous savez qui c'est ? **Demande Lionel.  
**- Non. Ce doit être une cousine, tante ou je ne sais quoi très très éloignée, par alliance à je ne sais quel degré**, répond le plus vieux.  
**- Mais arrête de la reluquer comme ça Tom. On dirait que t'as jamais vu de fille**, intervient Anis.  
**- Je pari que t'es même pas cap d'aller la draguer et que ça marche**, commence à me taquiner Chérif.

Je leur lance un sourire provocateur et me lève. Défit lancé, défit relevé. Je remets ma tenue en place et me dirige vers la belle. A mi chemin, je me retourne vers les trois autres qui m'observent avec attention. Je leur fais un clin d'œil et accoste la demoiselle.

**- Bonjour demoiselle**, dis je d'une voix suave.

Elle se retourne vers moi et un magnifique sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

**- Je m'appelle Julio et je voulais vous dire que je vous trouve très charmante. J'étais avec des cousins quand je vous ai aperçu et depuis je ne peux lâcher mon regard de vous.**

Elle jette un regard à mes cousins qui sont abasourdis de ma prestation. Je sais, je sais, je suis le meilleur !!

_**Fin POV de Tom**_

_**--------------------------------- **__**  
**_

_**POV de Bill**_

Je fixe ce garçon, un fou rire intérieur qui menace de sortir à tout instant. Comme beaucoup, il pense que je suis une fille et là, il n'hésite pas à me draguer. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal. Blond avec des dreads, des yeux marrons, un sourire Colgate … et bien foutu en plus.

Parce que oui, je reluque les mecs, c'est bien plus intéressant que les filles. Et je crois que j'ai bien envie de m'amuser avec celui qui à l'air de se croire hétéro à 200. Si il savait …

**- Enchantée Julio. Je m'appelle … Lina. Je ne t'ai jamais vu. On ne doit pas être de lignes directes dans la famille.  
- Je le pense aussi. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste un peu avec toi ?  
- Non.**

Julio commence alors à me draguer sans retenue, me complimentant à chaque instant. Et moi je joue ma vierge effarouchée. C'est qu'il est à fond dans son rôle de séducteur.

A table, on se retrouve cote à cote. Il est galant avec moi et essaye de tenir une certaine conversation. Au milieu du repas, je sens un pied se coller à ma jambe et remonter lentement le long.

Il me fait du pied !!!!!!!

Je ressers mes jambes pour les éloigner des siennes, continuant à jouer ma timide … ce que je ne suis pas du tout en vrai. Mais là je ne suis pas Bill Kaulitz mais Lina. Juste Lina.

Julio me parle de la France. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Pourtant on a pas mal de famille là bas … j'y ai mon frère aussi. D'ailleurs j'ai regardé le plus de personnes possibles mais aucune ne m'a semblé être Tom. Mais comme me l'a dit ma mère, il y a vraiment trop de monde à ce repas. Alors je pose beaucoup de questions à Julio sur ce pays. J'ai l'impression ainsi de connaître un peu mieux mon jumeau.

Une fois le repas finit, nous sortons dehors. Il fait bon. Julio reste un gentilhomme avec moi et je commence à apprécier cela. C'est pas parce que je suis un homme que je n'ai pas besoin de tendresse et d'attention par moment.

**- Dis moi Lina … ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce … Est-ce que tu as un copain ? **Me demande t'il un peu gêné.

Bah, normalement je devrais répondre oui. Mais c'est Bill qui a un petit ami, pas Lina.

**- Non.  
- Une aussi jolie fille que toi est seule !!?? Mais les mecs sont aveugles ici ? Parce que tu mérites de trouver un gars super.  
- Merci.**

On se sourit mutuellement. Je devrais peut-être arrêter mon jeu là, avant que ça n'aille trop loin, que tout dérape. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'une paire de lèvres se pose sur les miennes, délicatement, chastement. Par réflexe, je réponds au baiser. Sa langue vient caresser ma lèvre inférieure dans une demande muette. J'ouvre alors ma bouche, accédant à sa requête. Nos deux langues se rencontrent et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et de gémir de bien être.

Il embrasse comme un dieu !!!

Puis il met fin au baiser et nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre. Je suis perdu …

Je veux lui dire … que tout ça n'est qu'une illusion, mais j'ai peur.

Peur qu'il se moque de moi.

Peur de son rejet.

Peur de le perdre.

Et je ne veux pas.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue et me caresse. Ce geste simple d'attention m'émeu plus que je ne veux le croire.

**- On pourra se revoir ? **Me questionne t'il.

Je dois répondre non. Je dois lui dire que ça ne pourra jamais être entre nous. Mais je n'en trouve pas la force.

**- Je ne sais pas. Je …  
- Non c'est bon, j'ai compris. Ce ne serait que l'histoire de quelques jours et tu ne veux pas. C'est pas grave, j'ai …  
- Tais toi**, je le coupe en reposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. **Je veux bien.**

On passe alors le reste de la soirée ensemble, loin des autres. Mais je suis obligé de mentir continuellement, de cacher ma vie et ce que je suis. Mais je suis tellement bien avec lui, contre lui, dans ses bras, contre ses lèvres, dans sa chaleur …

Puis vient le moment où l'on doit se quitter. Je ne lui montre pas ma mère car elle risque de me trahir. Alors je m'en vais comme un voleur, ne lui disant même pas au revoir. Il me tarde déjà demain que l'on se revoit.

_**Fin POV de Bill**_

* * *

**_Et voilà, le premier chapitre de cette mini fic est finit  
_**

**_Verdict ?_**

**_Comment ça va évoluer entre les deux frères ?_**

**_Des questions, des remarques ? _**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**** : Double jeux**

**Disclaimer**** : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à les soudoyer pour qu'ils m'appartiennent. ****Et l'intrigue m'appartient à moitié car c'est un à la base un défi d'Imane**

**Rating**** : M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé**** : Un voyage pour se rencontrer mais c'est autre chose qu'ils vont trouver.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

**Désolé, j'ai eu un problème avec ma messagerie et tous mes messages se sont effacés donc je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews. **

* * *

_**Rencontre sans déguisement**_**  
**

_**POV de Tom**_

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je me lève si tôt alors que je suis en vacances. Je suis déjà habillé, coiffé et ce doit faire un quart d'heure que je tourne ne rond dans le salon.

Lionel est assis sur le canapé et tente de se réveiller.

**- Arrête de tourner en rond Tom. Tu me donnes mal à la tête. Et puis t'es malade d'être déjà debout.  
- Mais j'y peux rien. J'arrête pas de penser à elle.  
- T'es tombé amoureux ou quoi ?  
- Sache cher cousin que le jour où Tom Kaulitz tombera amoureux n'est pas arrivé et n'arrivera pas.**

Je le vois lever un sourcil et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Moi, amoureux, on aura tout entendu. Si je suis comme ça c'est juste parce que j'ai hâte de me la faire. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

**- Tu disais pas la même chose pour le déguisement ?** Reprend t'il avec un énorme sourire calculateur.  
**- C'est pas pareil !!!!  
- Non, c'était encore mieux**, rigole t'il.** Tu sais je les ai encore.  
- Lionel Paul Gordon Kaulitz !!! Si jamais tu montres ces photos à quelqu'un, s'en ai finit de ta descendance !!!  
- T'inquiète, je les garde que pour moi. Tous les soirs je les regarde, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.**

Mais il se moque de moi là !! Je me jette sur lui et commence à le chatouiller. En fait il parle de certaines photos, prises il y a quelques années de ça, lors d'une certaine soirée bien arrosée où j'avais dit que le jour où je m'habillerais comme une fille avec tout le tralala autour n'arriverait jamais. Ça c'était avant que je vide le saladier de punch bien évidemment. Et Lionel, très consciencieux dans ses plans avait pris toute une série de photos où je pose en tant que fille. La honte !!! Il en avait même fait un film mais j'ai réussi à détruire les preuves avant qu'il n'en fasse des copies.

Après un bon quart d'heure de torture, je décide de rendre la liberté à mon cousin. Il me reste encore une heure avant mon rendez vous avec Lina.

D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle est partie aussi vite. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir Je n'ai pas pu poser mes lèvres sur les miennes, les caresser avec ma langue, entortiller mes doigts dans ses beaux cheveux …

**- Quoi !!? **Je demande à Lionel qui me regarde avec un drôle d'air.  
**- Pas amoureux ouai.  
- Pffff.**

_**Fin POV de Tom**_

_**--------------------------------- **__**  
**_

_**POV de Bill**_

**- Grumph**

Pourquoi mon réveil sonne comme ça ? Je dors moi !!! A tâtons, je cherche mon portable et éteins l'horrible sonnerie qui me donne mal à la tête. Péniblement j'ouvre un œil et voit l'heure. 9h30. Mais pourquoi ça sonne si tôt J'ai encore besoin de sommeil moi.

Je me cache sous mes draps et referme les yeux quand soudain des souvenirs de la veille me reviennent.

Julio !!!! Zut, flûte, crotte, merd … mercredi !! … Non on est samedi. Et MERDE !!!!!!!!!!

Ni une, ni deux, je suis debout dans ma chambre et tente de garder un certain équilibre. J'avais failli l'oublier. Après cinq minutes où j'ai essayé d'émerger, j'ouvre mes volets et laisse l'air chaud de dehors pénétrer ma chambre. Puis j'attrape des habits que j'aime et qui me vont parfaitement bien et file dans la salle de bain. Là, j'enlève mon boxer et me glisse sous les jet d'eau tiède. Mes muscles se détendent et doucement, je sens mon corps qui se réveille. Je me lave et une fois fini, j'enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches. Avec une autre je me sèche les cheveux.

Je vais pour enfiler mon pantalon quand un détail important me revient. Ce n'est pas Bill mais Lina qui a rendez vous. Le corps en arrêt sur le mode habillage, je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire.

Et non je ne peux pas aller comme ça le voir, il va se moquer de moi et mes chances de passer quelques jours avec lui s'envoleront. Mais alors que mettre ?

Je retourne devant mon armoire, ramenant au passage mes habits chéris que je pourrais, hélas, pas mettre. En fouillant un peu, je me rappelle que j'ai deux djellabas quelque part dans ce tas de vêtements. La première, blanche et sobre est à l'origine un déguisement, mais elle me rappelle tellement de souvenirs que je la garde encore. Quant à la seconde, je l'ai achetée il y a quelques mois de ça. Je l'avais vu en vitrine et elle était magnifique. Je n'avais pas pu résister et étais entré dans le magasin pour l'acheter ; juste parce que je la trouvais magnifiquement belle.

J'hésite alors entre la blanche sobre et la bleue, bien plus belle mais plus voyante aussi. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant un quart d'heure, n'arrivant pas à me décider, je fais plouf plouf et ça tombe sur la blanche. Je vais à nouveau à la salle de bain, où cette fois je m'habille pour de bon. Puis je lisse mes cheveux et me maquille comme chaque jour. Je mets quelques bagues et me voilà P.A.R.F.A.I.T !!!

Devant le grand miroir, je m'observe sous toutes les coutures et ce que je vois me plait énormément. Je suis magnifique …

**- Et narcissique.**

Dans tout ça il est presque 11 heures et je dois le rejoindre dans le centre dans même pas dix minutes. Je dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre.

**- Bill … **m'appelle ma mère.  
**- Mange pas à la maison. Plus !!! **Je crie en prenant mes affaires et en sortant de la maison.  
**- Mais Bill …**

Trop tard je suis déjà dehors. Par chance je n'habite pas loin du parc où j'ai donné rendez vous à Julio. Quand j'y arrive, je cherche donc un dréadé blond. Je le remarque assis sur un banc, m'attendant. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir avec ses habits de tous les jours. Il porte un immense tee-shirt vert avec des graffitis dessus et un pantalon en tissu noir. Sur sa tête, il a comme hier un bandeau blanc, mais aujourd'hui, une casquette noire le recouvre. Je m'avance vers lui, souriant.

**- Bonjour.**

Il se retourne vers moi et j'ai droit à un nouveau sourire Colgate … le retour.

**- Bonjour Lina**, dit il d'une voix douce.

Je m'assoie à ses côtés et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Si j'avais été Bill, j'aurais tout de suite su, mais là, j'hésite. Alors que dans ma tête c'est un vrai sac de nœuds qui se crée, une main douce et chaleureuse se pose sur la mienne. Je lève les yeux vers Julio et vois son visage se rapprocher du mien. Dans un effleurement, ses lèvres caressent les miennes pour dériver vers mon oreille.

**- Tu es magnifique**, me susurre t'il.

A croire que je suis une vierge effarouchée, je souris bêtement et rougi. Moi, Bill Kaulitz, je rougi. C'est bien la première fois.

**- Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose en particulier ?** Me demande t'il.  
**- Euh … ben non.  
- Tu me montrerais le centre ?  
- Pourquoi pas.**

On se lève et je commence alors à lui faire visiter le centre. On se balade en se tenant la main. Par moment il m'embrasse délicatement comme si il avait peur de me brusquer … si il savait. Vers 12h30, on s'achète un kebab. Puis, le ventre plein, nous allons dans un parc pour se reposer un peu.

_**Fin POV de Bill**_

_**--------------------------------- **__**  
**_

_**POV de Tom**_

Depuis un petit moment je réfléchi à cette histoire de prénom. Même si j'ai l'habitude que l'on m'appelle Julio et que je réponds toujours quand on me nome ainsi, c'est un mensonge … et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec elle je n'ai pas envie de ça. Pourtant je pourrais. Je ne reste que quelques jours ici et l'on risque de ne plus jamais se revoir … mais cette fille a quelque chose de spécial. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est une bombe … mais il y a aussi un petit plus que je n'avais jamais vu chez une fille.

On est assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre et nous parlons de musique. Elle ne le sait pas mais elle vient de s'aventurer sur un domaine dangereux. Quand je commence à parler de musique je ne m'arrête plus après. Mais contrairement à beaucoup de filles qui font semblant de m'écouter puis ai bout d'un moment se lasse et le montre, Lina participe et nous avons un vrai échange. En fait elle s'y connaît assez bien même si elle ne joue d'aucun instrument.

C'est fille est super !!!

**- Dis Lina, j'ai un truc à te dire.  
- Oui ?  
- Je voudrais que tu te fâches pas mais … je t'ai menti à propos de quelque chose …**

Mais je suis interrompu par mon portable qui sonne. Voyant que c'est mon père, je décroche en m'excusant auprès de Lina.

Il m'appelle pour m'annoncer que je vais voir mon frère jumeau ce soir. Je ne dois donc pas rentrer trop tard. Quand je reviens auprès de Lina, elle est aussi au téléphone. Apparemment ce serait sa mère. Quand elle raccroche, elle se retourne vers moi, un sourire peiné.

**- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?** Je demande.  
**- Je dois rentrer chez moi, on va avoir des invités ce soir et je dois aider ma mère.  
- Ah. Mais on se reverra ?  
- … Demain ?  
- D'accord ! Au même endroit, à la même heure ?  
- Ok. Et tu me diras ce que tu voulais me dire … ce mensonge hein ?** Me dit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis l'on s'embrasse, un peu plus franchement cette fois et des millions de paillons naissent dans mon ventre, me procurant milles sensations. Avec regret je me sépare d'elle.

_**Fin POV de Tom**_

_**--------------------------------- **__**  
**_

_**POV de Bill**_

Après ce magnifique baiser échangé, je rentre chez moi où ma mère, en me voyant arriver habillé comme une fille, me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

**- Bill ?  
- Longue histoire**

Je monte me changer, enfiler des habits plus à mon style même si la djellaba me va bien et rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine.

**- Ils arrivent à quelle heure ?** Je la questionne.  
**- Vers 7 heures. Ils nous restent donc une heure et demis pour ranger un peu la maison et faire le repas. Tu t'occupes de nettoyer et ranger la maison, et moi du repas ok ?  
- No problem maman.**

Je m'attaque d'abord au salon qui est un vrai dépotoir à cause de la fête d'hier. Comme c'est nous qui avons décoré la salle, des morceaux de tissus, des rouleaux de papier crépon et autres choses de décoration s'étalent un peu partout. Je m'occupe alors de tout ranger dans les placards, enlever les plus gros morceaux. Puis je passe un coup d'aspirateur pour les petits bouts. Après ça, je range correctement la machine à coudre et remets la table basse à sa place. Heureusement la salle à manger est propre. J'en profite pour mettre la table, quatre couverts comme prévu. Comme il me reste un peu de temps, je vais dans la salle de bain pour me remaquiller et recoiffer. Là, je décide de les ébouriffer un peu. Je me regarde dans la glace et décide d'enlever un peu de maquillage. C'est dingue comment je change selon ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Je ne ressemble plus du tout à une fille comme ça. Lina n'est plus … J'ai presque finit quand on sonne à la porte.

C'est eux.

Rapidement je termine ma coiffure. J'entends des voix dans le salon et ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je vais enfin rencontrer mon père et mon frère. Moi qui étais si pressé de les voir, je ne le suis plus vraiment. J'avoue, j'ai peur.

**- Bill !!!!!** M'appelle ma mère.  
**- J'arrive !!**

Je descends les escaliers le plus doucement possible. En bas, je remarque trois corps qui parlent. Ma mère se retourne et je vois dans ses yeux des millions d'étoiles. Puis c'est au tour de mon père que je reconnais pour avoir vu des photos d'avant leur séparation. Il a juste quelques rides en plus et des cheveux blancs. Mais sinon on dirait presque le même homme. Je vais pour le saluer quand la troisième personne me fait face. Et là je suis coupé.

**- Bonjour Bill**, me dit mon père.** Je suis Gordon, ton père.  
- Bonjour**, je marmonne bien trop absorbé par l'autre homme qui me regarde.  
**- Bill, voici Tom, ton frère. Tom, Bill**, nous présente notre mère.

Il s'avance vers moi et me tend sa main que je serre plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre ce qui se passe. Julio est Tom. Tom est Julio. L'homme dont je suis en train de tomber amoureux est mon frère. Mon frère est l'homme que j'aime …

Je suis statique, n'arrivant plus à bouger, ni à parler.

**- C'est l'émotion je pense**, explique ma mère.

Tu parles d'une émotion toi. C'est un choc oui. J'ai embrassé mon frère. On s'est baladé dans les rues en se tenant la main comme un couple. J'ai … C'est de l'inceste !!!!

Ma mère les invite à s'asseoir. Moi, j'aimerais m'enfuir, sortir de cette maison, aller retrouver mon ami Georg et tout lui raconter. Je voudrais pleurer un bon coup dans les bras de l'homme qui est mon amant et lui faire l'amour sans m'arrêter pour oublier tout ça … oublier tous ces sentiments qui naissent en moi et me font mal.

Mais je ne fais rien de tout ça et les suis à la table. Ils parlent, rattrapant toutes ces années de perdues. Boulot, école, sport, musique, amis … tout y passe et moi je reste là à les regarder parler de leurs vies. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tout dire ? Rien dire ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? … Non je n'y arrive pas. Je repense sans arrêt au goût de ses lèvres, à la douceur de ses mains, aux mots doux qu'il m'a murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille, à ses regards remplis de tendresse.

**- Et si vous alliez dans ta chambre Bill**, propose d'un coup ma mère.** On ne va pas manger tout de suite et vous pourrez parler de trucs de jeunes ensemble.**

Je me lève tel un automate et monte dans ma chambre. Tom me suit. Je sens son regard dans mon dos et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. J'ouvre la porte et, sur mon lit, il y a encore ma tenue de cette après midi.

DANGER !!!!!!

Je referme la porte brusquement, laissant Tom dans le couloir.

**- Bill ?  
- Attends.**

Je range les traces de mes mensonges rapidement et finit par laisser rentrer mon frère. Il observe ma chambre puis s'assoit sur mon lit. Quant à moi, je ne sais que faire. Je suis debout en plein milieu de la pièce et attends. Je ne sais pas quoi mais j'attends.

**- Jolie chambre**, dit mon jumeau pour briser le silence.** Euh … tu t'assois pas ?**

A peine a-t-il dit ça que je pose mes fesses sur le matelas, mais assez loin de lui tout de même.

**- Je … ça fait bizarre hein ? De voir son frère jumeau pour la première fois à presque dix huit ans.  
- Moui.  
- Je sais même pas de quoi on peut parler. Je sais rien de toi et toi c'est pareil.**

C'est là où il se trompe. J'en sais des choses sur lui, puisqu'il me les a dite.

Mes doigts s'entremêlent, se tordent. J'ai les mains moites. Je n'arrête pas de les fixer, n'arrivant pas à regarder Tom dans les yeux. Trop de sensations …

Une main légèrement halée se pose sur les miennes. Sa douceur, sa chaleur … c'est si lui. Vivement, je retire mes mains, les paquant contre mon torse comme pour me protéger. Mon geste le surprend.

**- Qu'est-ce qui y a Bill ?  
- Je … c'est … excuse moi, mais je suis mal à l'aise.  
- Moi aussi, je t'avoue. C'est dur de se retrouver là, face à toi, mon frère jumeau, que je ne connais pas. On … pourrait peut-être … trouver quelque chose … une sujet de discussion commun … un truc où l'on se sente à l'aise.  
- Oui.**

Mais personne ne lance quoi que se soit. Après tout on ne sait pas ce que l'autre ai me ou pas. C'est finalement Tom qui commence et pas par le meilleur sujet qui soit.

**- Tu as une copine ?** Me demande t'il.

Je me mords violemment la langue en entendant cette question. Même si j'assume très bien mon homosexualité, j'ai toujours peur de le dire aux gens de ma famille. Car on ne choisit pas cette dernière, pas comme ses amis. Eux, si ils ne m'aiment pas ainsi, c'est que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis et je les oublie. Alors que ma famille, je ne peux pas.

Je prends une grande inspiration, me lève et me mets devant ma fenêtre.

**- Non j'en ai pas. Je … j'aime pas les filles. J'ai un copain**, dis je dans un murmure.  
**- Ah. Et c'est bien avec lui ?** Me questionne t'il comme si l'on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Je me retourne vers lui, incrédule. C'est pas possible il a mal entendu ce que je viens de lui dire. Mais son sourire, toujours digne d'un pub Colgate, me prouve le contraire. J'ai si peu l'habitude qu'on le prenne si bien. Ici, être gay est plutôt mal vu et j'ai perdu de nombreux amis à cause de ma sexualité. Mais c'est vrai que lui vit en France et que les mentalités sont différentes.

**- Euh … je euh … ben … oui. Et toi tu en en as un … ou une, pardon.  
- Non. Je ne m'encombre pas de ça.**

Et moi qui pensais qu'il était différent de tous ces mecs qui ne pensent qu'avec leur queue et jamais avec leur cœur. Je ne dis pas que je suis différent. Moi aussi je pense au cul souvent. Mais j'ai des sentiments pour mon petit copain.

**- Mais … mais j'ai rencontré une fille super ici. Elle est de notre famille, mais c'est un truc par alliance … enfin c'est pas vraiment de la famille, tu vois. Elle est canon et en a dans la tête en plus. Tu la connais peut-être, elle s'appelle Lina et … ben c'est un peu comme toi pour le visage.**

Pas vraiment de la famille ? Je crois que plus proche y a pas oui.

Comment ça le visage, c'est un peu comme moi ? Ça y est je suis percé à jour. S'en ai finit de moi.

**- Enfin elle est brune comme toi et a du maquillage noir autour des yeux, même si c'est beaucoup plus que toi. Rassure toi je ne te comparais pas à une fille.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Quelle idée de me faire pour rien aussi.

_**Fin POV de Bill**_

_**--------------------------------- **__**  
**_

_**POV de Tom**_

Comment ça me fait bizarre de rencontrer min frère jumeau. En plus je ne me l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. Avec son look, on ne dirait pas que nous sommes jumeaux. Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un. Certaines mimiques, certains regards … c'est peut-être des traits de mon père.

Il n'est pas très bavard mais je pense que c'est dû à la rencontre. D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai du mal. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ou faire. C'est un inconnu pour moi.

Mais en tout cas, malgré notre différence de look, il n'en reste pas beau. Normal après tout, c'est mon frère. Et tous les Kaulitz sont des bombes, même si lui est une version androgyne.

Il y a un truc qui m'a un peu surpris, c'est quand je me suis mis à lui parler de Lina. Peut-être la connaît il ?

**- Tu la connais ?** Je lui demande.  
**- De qui ?  
- Lina.**

Il semble réfléchir puis me répond qu'il en a entendu parler et l'a aperçu.

**- Pourquoi elle t'intéresse ?** Me questionne t'il.  
**- Assez … elle est vraiment pas mal, intelligente, et en plus elle adore parler de musique et s'y connaît en plus.  
- Hum.  
- Elle est marrante quand elle semble gênée. Elle s'extasie devant des choses anodines parfois. Elle est vraiment drôle comme fille. Et puis elle a un petit truc en plus par rapport aux autres filles. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est mais ça me plait beaucoup.  
- Tu devrais l'oublier Tom**, me dit Bill sèchement d'un coup.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça. Il ne peut pas être jaloux puisqu'il est gay.

**- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est pas une fille pour toi. Elle joue un jeu avec toi. Il vaut mieux que tu l'oublies. Elle n'a pas une bonne réputation tu sais. Et puis tu retournes en France dans quatre jours. Tu ne la reverras jamais après. Si j'étais toi je passerais plutôt du temps avec ma famille proche, ma mère et le reste.**

Il est si méchant dans ses propos et le son de sa voix est haineux.

**- Mais il y a une différence Bill. C'est que tu n'es pas moi et que tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, et que même si tu as raison, je reverrais Lina. Je … je crois que … tu le dis à personne hein !!? … Elle me plait vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Je sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais … ça y ressemble peut-être.  
- Tu veux dire que tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle !!?**S'écrie t'il.  
**- Euh je crois.**

Il a l'air complètement affolé comme si je venais de lui annoncer la fin du monde. Il tourne en rond et se tient la tête entre les mains. Il marmonne je ne sais quoi mais ça a plutôt l'air de le choquer.

**- Eh Bill faut pas te mettre dans de pareils états. Comme tu l'as dit je ne la verrais sûrement plus jamais après. T'as peur que je passe tout mon temps avec elle et qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup ? T'inquiète je sacrifierais pas mon frère pour une fille. Jamais.**

Il relève les yeux vers moi. Ces derniers sont remplis de larmes. Mais ça se voit qu'il se retient. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble et il semble si fragile comme ça. On dirait un enfant perdu. Je le prends dans mes bras et le sens se tendre au début de ce premier contact très rapproché. Mais il se détend rapidement lorsque que je trace des cercles dans son dos. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et se laisse aller à mon étreinte.

C'est notre mère qui en nous appelant pour le repas nous force à nous séparer.

_** Fin POV de Tom **_

* * *

_**Je ne sais pas vraiment combien il va y avoir de chapitres. **_

_**Peut-être quatre ... cinq ... j'espère juste que ça ne trainera pas trop car à la base ça devait être un Os xD.**_

_**Alors comment ça va se passer ensuite entre Bill et Tom, maintenant que Bill sait tout ... ?**_

_**Des questions ? Des remarques ? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**** : Double jeux**

**Disclaimer**** : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à les soudoyer pour qu'ils m'appartiennent. Et l'intrigue m'appartient à moitié car c'est un à la base un défi d'Imane**

**Rating**** : M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé**** : Un voyage pour se rencontrer mais c'est autre chose qu'ils vont trouver.**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

_**Les masques tombent**_

_**POV de Bill**_

Le repas se passe relativement bien même si je suis un peu aux abonnés absents. C'est à cause de cette situation avec Tom. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Parce que j'aimerais le revoir et l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas car l'on est frère. Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre que je veuille l'embrasser mais pour moi c'est plus un copain que mon frère. On a le même sang et le même corps mais comme nous nous connaissons que depuis peu, je n'ai pas le sentiment que c'est mon frère.

Lorsqu'ils partent, je suis tenté de l'embrasser sur la bouche mais je me retiens à la dernière minute.

Puis j'aide ma mère à faire la vaisselle et je monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Besoin d'être seul.

Besoin de réfléchir.

Besoin de trouver une solution.

Besoin de comprendre aussi je crois.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je passe à tourner dans tous les sens cette histoire mais lorsque vers minuit je me couche, j'ai pris ma décision.

Le lendemain matin, ma mère me réveille et m'explique que je dois me dépêcher de me préparer car l'on va chez Sophia pour lui rendre les habits.

Une heure plus tard, vers 10 heures, on sort de la maison et l'on se rend chez Sophia. Ella habite dans le centre ville dans une rue piétonne. C'est à une demi heure de marche de chez nous. Dans un sac, j'ai le caftan de la fête d'anniversaire. On marche tranquillement mais en passant devant le parc de la veille je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter et de fixer le banc sur lequel Tom m'attendait hier. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens et continue de marcher avec ma mère.

On arrive enfin à l'appartement de Sophia. Une petite tornade brune se jette sur moi en arrivant. C'est sa fille et elle m'aime beaucoup.

C'est donc avec une petite fille de deux ans et demi accrochée à mon cou que je rentre dans le petit studio. Sophia nous salue et nous invite à rester un peu. On s'installe dans le salon où elle nous sert du thé et des Briouat au riz au lait. C'est mon péché mignon !!

Ma mère et la maîtresse de maison parle un peu de tout et n'importe quoi tandis que je joue gentiment avec Imane. Je n'arrête pas de regarder l'heure et il est déjà 11 heures passé. Tom a dû venir et m'attend … enfin Lina, peut-être encore.

**- Pouquoi tu yegade la pentule ? **Me demande la petite.

Je lui souris et lui propose un autre gâteau qu'elle s'empresse de manger. C'est alors que les deux femmes se retournent vers moi et me fixent avec d'étranges yeux. Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. Une drôle de lueur brille dans leurs regards et j'en ai presque la chair de poule. Puis elles se mettent à sourire, sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

**- Dis Bill**, commence ma mère.  
**- Tu voudrais pas mettre le caftan ? **Propose Sophia.

Quoi !!??? Me déguiser à nouveau en fille ? Hors de question !!! Et puis pourquoi ?

**- C'est juste pour prendre une photo de toi en souvenir**, m'expliquent t'elles.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Mais voilà que la troisième fille de la maison s'y met elle aussi.

**- Plait Bill. Plait. A pas tu vu en fille moua**, réplique t'elle en me faisant ses yeux de merlan frit.

La garce !! Elle sait que je ne résiste pas à ce regard là. Et je craque. J'attrape les habits et vais dans la salle de bain me changer. Lorsque je ressors j'ai l'impression d'être une star mitraillée par des photographes. Les flashs m'éblouissent et je manque de me prendre la porte de la chambre … c'est malin.

Ma mère et Sophia n'arrêtent pas de s'extasier devant moi. Je sais je suis beau mais c'est pas la peine de baver devant moi. Bon j'exagère un peu elles bavent pas. Mais je peux voir les étoiles dans leurs yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Imane est sur le balcon et joue à je ne sais quoi. Puis je vois quelque chose qui m'appartient, plus précisément mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt dans ses mains et lesdits vêtements passer la rambarde.

**- Imane !!!!!! **J'hurle en me précipitant pour essayer de les rattraper. **Oh non !! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
- Pifère Bill fille !!** Articule t'elle bien.  
**- Mais je suis un garçon puce. Je peux pas rester en fille tout le temps.  
- Bon ?  
- Et voui.**

Maintenant je suis quitte pour descendre dans la rue chercher mes affaires. Je descends les marches et récupère mes habits qui par chance ne sont pas abîmés. Mais au moment où je me relève, une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter.

**- Lina ?**

Je me retourne vers l'inconnu et je crois que je fais un arrêt cardiaque sur place.

Tom …

**- T … T … Te … To … **je bégaye.  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lina ? **

Mais pourquoi il me parle de Lina lui ? Je baisse la tête et me souviens alors que je suis en fille.

Ce qui ne devait absolument pas arriver est arrivé. Tom a revu Lina. Hier soir j'avais décidé de ne pas aller le voir et d'oublier cette Lina. Mais voilà, il a fallu que je me retrouve dans la rue habillé en fille et que Tom passe par là à ce moment.

Je commence à paniquer.

**- Lina ?  
- Hein ? Oui ?  
-****ç****a va ?  
- Je sais pas.  
- Je t'ai attendu au parc mais tu n'es pas venue. Pourquoi ?  
- Je … j'ai dû aller chez une amie à la dernière minute.  
- Ah d'accord. Viens.**

Il m'attrape la main et je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que je me retrouve dans une ruelle. Mes vêtements sont sûrement encore dans la rue et ma famille doit se demander où je suis. Je stoppe Tom en le tirant.

-** Attends !!**

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle pour lui parler mais je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur, son corps pressé au mien et sa bouche collée à la mienne. Sa langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure et je gémis en lui laissant le passage pour sa langue. Il m'embrasse longuement et je le suis dans cette caresse buccale, oubliant totalement que c'est mon frère. Nos mains se baladent sur nos corps et c'est le manque d'air qui nous oblige à nous séparer. Il pose son front contre le mien et plonge son regard dans le mien.

**- Je dois te dire un truc très important. Je … je m'appelle pas Julio. Mon prénom est Tom.**

Il me rappelle alors qui j'ai en face de moi et je détourne le regard honteux.

**- Tu m'en veux que je t'aie menti hein ? J'ai une explication. Au départ, quand je suis venu te voir au repas, c'était une sorte de pari avec mes cousins. Et y a un truc … quand je drague une fille pour le fun, je me fais appeler Julio, c'est une vielle histoire. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné mon faux nom. Mais … mais je pensais pas … si j'avais su …**

Il semble réfléchir, chercher ses mots et j'ai peur de ce qui va suivre. Il se pince l'arrête du nez, ce que je fais aussi quand je suis nerveux.

**- Je sais pas ce que c'est vraiment. Enfin t'es très belle comme fille et …rahh !! Je suis vraiment pas doué pour ça**, peste t'il.** Je tiens à toi, vraiment beaucoup. Et je crois que … que je suis en train … en train de tom … detomberamoureuxdetoi**, débite t'il à toute vitesse.

Mais j'ai quand même compris et ce que je redoutais vient de se produire. On ne doit pas, on ne peut pas. Nous deux s'est impossible.

Il pose à nouveaux ses lèvres sur les miennes et je n'arrive pas à résister à son baiser. Je suis si faible dans ses bras. Mais je me sens si bien aussi … des tas de sentiments bouillonnent en moi, si opposés et difficiles à comprendre.

_**Fin POV de Bill**_

**---------------------------------**

_**POV de Tom**_

Je l'embrasse car j'ai peur de sa réponse. Ce que m'a dit mon frère hier m'a quand même fait réfléchir. Mais je prends les risques et tant pis si je me prends une grosse claque.

Lentement, je me décolle de ses lèvres si tentantes, rougies à force de les avoir maltraitées.

J'attends qu'elle parle. Mais au lieu de ça elle détourne le visage et baisse la tête. Je ne comprends pas trop son geste. On dirait qu'elle est gênée et peinée en même temps. J'attrape son menton entre deux doigts et la force à me regarder. Je suis alors surpris de voir des larmes perler dans ses yeux. Ces dernières coulent sur ses joues et l'une d'elle meure dans ses lèvres. J'essuie ses joues de mes pouces puis les embrasse.

**- To … Tom … **dit elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Je suis perdu là. Pourquoi pleure t'elle ? Une seule solution s'impose à moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre. Je la sens se détendre puis de nouveau se tendre. Elle me repousse et détourne encore la tête.

**- Pardon**, murmure t'elle.

Puis elle part en courant comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Je reste quelques secondes comme un idiot. Puis je réalise qu'elle s'est enfuie. Alors je me mets à sa poursuite. Je cours derrière elle en l'appelant. Les passants nous regardent curieusement mais je m'en moque. A diverses reprises je manque de tomber à cause de mon baggy. Je finis par la rattraper, essoufflé. Elle se débat dans mes bras, me frappant de ses poings contre mon torse. C'est qu'elle a de la force pour une fille !!

Je remarque qu'elle est totalement en pleurs. Son maquillage coule, laissant des traînées noires sur son si beau visage. Je tente de la raisonner mais elle ne semble pas m'entendre.

**- Lâche moi !! Pas toi !! On ne peut pas. On ne peut pas !! On n'a pas le droit !! On ne peut pas …**

Elle répète cette dernière phrase dans une longue litanie qui s'atténue au fur et à mesure. Elle cesse de lutter et s'accroche désespérément à mon tee-shirt. Si j'avais su que lui faire ma déclaration la chamboulerait autant je me serais retenu.

Elle renifle et je sens son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. C'est comme, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de poitrine … enfin pas beaucoup je pense. Ça me fait un peu bizarre, moi qui ai plus l'habitude des gros seins bien rebondis.

Ses mains serrent mes habits à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Puis je la vois qui commence à reculer. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte à nouveau. Car cette fois je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la rattraper. Alors je la replace contre moi et la serre du plus fort que je peux. Elle fait une nouvelle tentative mais je garde ma prise sur elle.

**- Non …** je marmonne.  
**- Je … je vais pas partir**, chuchote t'elle en relevant la tête vers moi.  
**- C'est sûr ?  
- Oui.**

Je relâche mon étreinte en priant pour que ce soit vrai. Et apparemment ça l'est car elle reste en face de moi et se triture les mains tout en se mordant les lèvres.

**- Tom … j'ai … je … Je dois te dire quelque chose aussi.**

Le ton sur lequel elle vient de me dire ça me fait peur. Est elle déjà avec quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'elle a peur de me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Même si j'angoisse, je lui laisse le temps de trouver ses mots. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de dire quelque chose parfois.

**- Moi aussi je t'ai menti … et c'est … c'est pire que toi.**

Quelque chose me frappe d'un coup. Je connais cette voix. Je n'avais pas prêté attention mais j'ai déjà entendu cette voix et ce n'était pas elle. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui.

Ce qu'elle vient de me dire me fait carrément paniquer. Je me pose milles questions sur ce mensonge.

Lina relève la tête et croise mon regard. Mais en voyant tout le trouble que je ressens sur mon visage elle regarde à nouveau ses mains et ses pieds.

**- Je … je ne suis pas celle … celui … enfin je suis pas ce que crois. J'ai … je … Comment je peux te dire ça après … après tout ça. Pourtant j'ai essayé de t'en dissuader, je ne suis pas venue pour que tu l'oublies …**

Je ne sais plus de quoi elle me parle. Celui ? Me dissuader de quoi et quand ? Elle n'est pas venue exprès pour que je l'oublie … non pas elle, quelqu'un d'autre. Qui ?

**- Je m'en veux tellement. J'aurais dû te le dire hier quand c'était encore temps. Mais je pensais pas que tu allais me revoir … enfin la revoir. Tom je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas mais … Je … elle … Lina … Lina n'existe pas.**

Elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne. Elle est en train de devenir folle ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'elle existe, elle est en face de moi.

**- Je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots. Je crois pas qu'ils existent de toute façon. Tom … je … je ne suis pas Lina. Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je suis … quelqu'un d'autre … une personne proche … enfin …**

Elle se prend la tête entre les mains. Elle a l'air si désemparée. Mais si c'est juste un mensonge sur son nom, c'est comme moi, je peux comprendre. Je tente de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle recule en me lançant un regard désespéré. Les larmes coulent à nouveau et je m'en veux tellement de la faire pleurer.

**- C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?** je demande anxieux.  
**- … Bill**, murmure t'elle dans un souffle quasi inaudible.  
**- Bill ?**

Elle acquiesce en silence. Bill … mais c'est un prénom de mec ça. C'est un mec !!!?

**- Tu es un …  
- Mec ? Oui.**

Mon dieu !!! J'ai embrassé un mec !!! J'étais en train de tomber amoureux d'un mec !!! Je suis un mec !!

**- Mais c'est pas tout**, enchaîne t'elle … t'il.

Je ne sais plus si je dois dire elle ou il. Trop perdu. Je le détaille et soudain je remarque que j'ai déjà vu cette personne quelque part. je cherche dans ma mémoire. Où ai-je déjà rencontré un … Bill … ?

**- Bill !!!?????? **je m'exclame.

Non ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui. On est … il est …

Elle … il relève la tête vers moi et je vois dans son regard que mes soupçons sont fondés. Je secoue vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'est pas possible !!! Je pars en courant, le fuyant comme la peste. Je bouscule des gens, manque de me faire écraser par des voitures mais je continue d'avancer à cette allure folle. Je vais tout droit, tournant par moment pour finalement arriver devant la mer. Je m'arrête et l'air salé marin me pique les yeux … ou c'est peut-être à cause de mes larmes. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Pourquoi s'est il déguisé en fille ? Pourquoi lui ? Un autre garçon m'aurait fait un choc mais je ne suis pas homophobe et … ben je me suis déjà posé la question à savoir si j'étais bi. Là je crois que je peux le dire. Mais c'est le fait que ce soit mon jumeau. On s'est embrassé … j'ai voulu plus avec elle … enfin lui. Je m'assois dans le sable et essaye de me calmer. Je repense à notre rencontre, il y a deux jours.

Comment il m'a tout de suite plut.

Comment j'ai aimé l'embrasser.

Comment ça a tout de suite été fort.

Puis hier, notre premier rendez vous.

Toutes ces choses que j'ai dites sur moi.

Toutes ces choses qu'il a dites sur lui, ou elle . Qui d'ailleurs ? C'étaient des mensonges aussi ?

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Je savais que ce voyage n'était pas une bonne idée. Je le savais …

J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, en France. Je veux juste oublier ces trois derniers jours. L'avion et tout ce qui suit. Effacer de ma mémoire ce que je croyais être un rêve réel. Parce que même en apprenant la vérité sur son identité je me rends compte que mes sentiments restent les mêmes. Je l'aime … beaucoup trop pour un frère.

Mais je l'aime …

J'appelle Lionel et lui demande de venir me chercher. Il n'arrive qu'une heure plus tard car je ne savais pas exactement où j'étais et il dû chercher. On rentre chez lui et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et l'eau chaude me procure le plus grand bien sous la douche. Je me détends et chasse toutes mes pensées.

_**Fin POV Tom**_

* * *

_** Avant dernier chapitre de cette mini fic très légère**_

_**La suite et fin bientôt ****  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**** : Double jeux**

**Disclaimer**** : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à les soudoyer pour qu'ils m'appartiennent. Et l'intrigue m'appartient à moitié car c'est un à la base un défi d'Imane**

**Rating**** : M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé**** : Un voyage pour se rencontrer mais c'est autre chose qu'ils vont trouver.**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

**Rating M pas là pour faire joli, surtout dans ce chapitre**

* * *

_**On craque**_

_**POV Omniscient**_

Deux corps allongés sur un lit.

Deux corps identiques et si différent en même temps.

Deux corps qui sont perdus.

L'un est allongé dans des draps blancs qu'il mouille avec ses cheveux dégoulinant. Une scène en particulier repasse en boucle dans sa tête. Il revoit cette fille, celle qu'il croyait différente, pour qui des sentiments naissaient, lui annoncer qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'il croyait … juste son frère jumeau.

Il se maudit de n'avoir rien vu. Pourtant ils se ressemblent. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même maquillage. Mais il y avait des différences aussi. En fille, beaucoup plus de noir et des cheveux souvent cachés par un voile. Et puis il n'y avait pas son piercing à l'arcade. Mais même avec ça … il aurait dû voir que Lina et Bill était la même personne. Il se retourne sur le côté et son regard se pose sur le réveil. Il est déjà tard. Il devrait dormir.

L'autre, est recroquevillé au centre de son lit et de ses draps rouges sangs. Il pleure car il s'en veut. Il aurait dû tout dire à Tom lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de l'erreur entre eux. Mais il n'a pas réussi et a préféré faire disparaître Lina. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère et Imane. Et le voilà qu'il s'est retrouvé face à Tom. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû l'envoyer balader, ne pas répondre à son étreinte, ne pas succomber à ses baisers. Mais lorsque l'on est attiré par quelqu'un, que l'on éprouve de forts sentiments pour lui - sans forcément parler d'amour fou - c'est dur de résister.

Des millions de papillons volaient dans son ventre lui faisant voir déjà des petites étoiles. Il se sentait si bien contre lui, dans sa chaleur. Il a envie de crier, d'hurler son désespoir mais seuls ses sanglots sortent de sa gorge. C'est trop dur pour lui. Il attrape sa peluche Maurice, un gros mouton blanc tout mou et le jette à travers sa chambre, de rage. Puis ses pleurs reprennent de plus belle.

Il finit par tomber de fatigue dans la nuit, des traces noires marquant ses joues.

C'est des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre qui réveillent Tom. C'est son père. Il lui explique que ce soir ils vont de nouveau manger chez sa mère et son frère. Il faut donc qu'il soit prêt pour 19 heures.

A ce moment là, dans une maison du centre ville, la mère de Bill annonce à son fils que son père et son jumeau viennent encore manger le soir même.

Et en même temps, les deux frères pestent dans leur tête pour ce repas.

**- Mais Maman !! Ils sont déjà venus manger.  
- Et alors ? Je croyais que tu étais content de voir ton frère ?  
- Oui**, murmure Bill. **Mais … et puis merde !!!** Crie t'il en remontant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il se laisse tomber sur le matelas et mort violemment dans Maurice pour étouffer son cri de désespoir. Il ne sait pas … il ne sait plus. Que faire ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou en parler et éclaircir la situation ? Et comment gérer les sentiments ? Car il est sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il doit les étouffer. Pour son bien comme celui de Tom.

Son cœur bat la chamade en repensant à ces quelques heures où il était Lina et son frère Julio. En fait, voilà, c'est la fille qui est tombée amoureuse d'un certain Julio et non Bill qui est tombé amoureux de son jumeau. Il essaye de se convaincre, il se répète cette affirmation sans cesse mais il sait très bien au fond de lui que c'est faux. Parce que Lina est Bill, pas un personnage inventé et Julio est Tom, pas quelqu'un d'autre.

De son côté, Tom se demande comment toute cette mascarade a bien t'elle pu arriver. Il se souvient de sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille et comment il s'est tout de suite senti à l'aise avec elle. Puis les moments qui ont suivi. Mais alors pourquoi Bill n'a rien dit quand ils se sont vus le soir même ? Il comprend mieux son attitude distante maintenant. Et pourquoi il a essayé de dévaloriser la pseudo Lina.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, Tom analyse les derniers jours au Maroc et tous les signes qui auraient pu lui montrer que la jolie fille brune était un garçon et qui plus est son frère. Pour le fait d'être un mec, il est bien vrai qu'il y avait quelques signes, comme sa démarche un peu masculine et deux trois trucs. Mais pour ce qui est de la ressemblance, c'était impossible. Maquillé et coiffé ainsi, impossible de se reconnaître. Mais Bill, lui sait à quoi il ressemble sans tous ces artifices et n'a-t-il pas vu la ressemblance.

D'un certain côté, le dîner de ce soir lui tarde car il a de nombreuses questions à poser à son frère et en même temps il espère qu'il sera annulé car il ne veut pas affronter la personne qu'il commençait à aimer … son frère.

Le reste de la journée passe ainsi, les deux frères se posant une multitude de questions, essayant de trouver la meilleure attitude à adopter pour le soir même. Ils se torturent l'esprit et espèrent au fond d'eux que tout ne va pas déraper.

**- Tom tu te dépêches !!!** Hurle son père.** On va être en retard.**

Des bruits de grognements, des souflement digne d'un bœuf et Tom apparaît enfin. Il monte dans la voiture et fixe avec attention ses chaussures. Tiens y a une tache sur le côté droit. Faudrait peut-être les nettoyer … C'est vrai, comment une basket peut être passionnante. S'en ai même hypnotisant.

Le trajet se déroule trop vite au goût de Tom … et pourtant il y a eu des bouchons dans le centre. Mais quand on a envie qu'un évènement n'arrive pas ou alors le plus tard possible, on a l'impression que le temps s'écoule très vite. De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça, le temps joue sans cesse contre nous. Quand on veut qu'il aille lentement, il accélère et vice-versa.

La voiture s'arrête devant la maison de Bill et l'estomac du blond se noue … il y est.

Dans le jardin, les parents parlent avec animation. Ils se redécouvrent, redeviennent les amis d'autrefois tout en sachant qu'ils n'iront jamais plus loin. Leur idylle était belle mais aujourd'hui finie.

Quant aux deux frères, ils sont assis côte à côte et ne savent que faire.

De discrets coups d'oeils, des mordillements de lèvres, des mains qui se crispent sur les pantalons … mais aucun mot. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Ils ne savent même pas quelle attitude adopter alors pour le choix du sujet de conversation …

Et leurs parents qui ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Ils parlent comme si ils étaient seuls. Les plats défilent et la conversation s'accroît entre eux deux … juste eux. Le dessert finit, chacun des jumeaux espère que toute cette scène pathétique va finir.

Oh, c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu parler du pourquoi de cette histoire. Bill expliquer pourquoi il s'est fait passer pour une fille et Tom demander pourquoi il ne lui a pas dit qu'il était Bill. Mais non, pas devant les parents et puis pourquoi ? Demain matin Tom part et ils risquent de ne pas se revoir avant très longtemps si ce n'est jamais. Mieux vaut rester sur une fin platonique plutôt que houleuse.

Leur père se lève suivi par leur mère. Ils se retournent vers leurs enfants.

**- On vous laisse la maison, votre père et moi sortons nous amuser un peu, comme lorsque nous étions jeunes**, explique leur mère.

Retour de bubule le poisson rouge pour les frères.

**- Mais on se lève très tôt demain papa**, tente de convaincre Tom.  
**- C'est pas grave. Tu pourras profiter de ton frère que vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup vu**, dit il avant de disparaître laissant ses fils perdus.

Les deux jeunes garçons se retournent l'un vers l'autre et se fixent pendant quelques minutes incrédules. Ça leur fait bizarre car ils ne sont pas vraiment regardés de toute la soirée.

Gênés, ils baissent la tête d'un même mouvement, trouvant le gravier très beau d'un seul coup.

Au bout d'un moment, Bill sort de table et monte dans sa chambre où il s'allonge dans son lit. Soirée trop dure …

En bas, Tom hésite à aller le retrouver. Ils ne savent même pas quand leurs parents vont rentrer et passer une soirée tout seul n'est pas terrible. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte entre son envie et sa peur, le dréadé se décide à rejoindre son frère. Il monte les marches et toque à la porte.

**- Hum …  
- C'est moi Bill. Je peux rentrer ?  
- Mouai**, marmonne le brun.

Tom pénètre dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il est là, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il aimerait bien savoir quand même à quoi rimait toute cette mascarade mais comment poser une question si délicate ? Il s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde le paysage qui s'offre à lui. C'est quand même beau le Maroc.

**- Pourquoi Bill ?** Questionne t'il dans un souffle presque inaudible.  
**- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Tout ça. Lina, ce qui s'est passé, tes mensonges …**

Bill soupire. La question qu'il redoutait tant vient d'être posé. Il s'y était préparé, avait choisi les mots qui seraient juste. Mais là, devant lui, étrangement, tout son texte est parti en fumée.

Il commence à raconter son début de soirée dans un murmure car il a peur. Il explique comment il s'est retrouvé en fille et il commence alors à prendre de l'assurance. Il dit pourquoi il n'a pas jugé bon d'informer Tom ou plutôt Julio qu'il était un garçon. La naissance de son attirance, son envie de le revoir et de vivre quelques jours de bonheur dans un anonymat parfait. Puis la découverte de la vraie identité de l'homme qui lui plaisait, la peur de tout raconter. Ses doutes, sa honte, ses peurs d'être rejeté, traité comme un monstre. Puis sa décision de ne plus être Lina. Mais il y a l'incident chez Sophia et le hasard de se retrouver au même endroit au même moment. Ensuite ses sentiments grandissants, son envie de résister à la tentation mais son impossibilité face aux lèvres du blond. Puis la déclaration …

Tom l'écoute. Il n'en perd pas une miette. Et maintenant qu'il sait, il est encore plus perdu qu'avant. Car il a bien comprit que Lina … ou Bill, a des sentiments pour lui et que même si c'est un homme et son frère, c'est pareil de son côté.

**- Tu m'aimes ?** Questionne t'il.  
**- … Oui**, murmure le brun.  
**- Moi aussi**, répond Tom aussi bas qu'il le peut en priant pour que son jumeau ne l'entende pas.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas et ce dernier fait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il lui demande de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et de répéter sa phrase. Tom le fait mais il n'y a que ses lèvres qui se meuvent et aucun son ne sort. Mais même ainsi, Bill réentend une nouvelle fois les mots qui font battre son cœur.

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas, que c'est interdit. Mais comment faire le sourd face à ses sentiments.

Leurs regards se croisent et s'accrochent. Le chocolat se perd dans le marron et vice-versa. Et, sans le vouloir vraiment, leurs visages se rapprochent et leurs lèvres s'effleurent pour finir par se toucher réellement. La langue de Bill caresse et redessine la lèvre inférieure de son frère dans une demande muette. Aussitôt, Tom ouvre sa bouche et leurs deux muscles se rencontrent. Ils savent que c'est interdit, que leur baiser à la goût de la honte et de l'inceste. Mais c'est un dernier au revoir, une dernière fois avant de ne plus être quoi que ce soit pour l'autre. Par manque d'air, ils se décollent et posent leurs fronts contre celui de l'autre. Bill va pour reculer quand les mains de Tom l'agrippent par les épaules et il repose sa bouche contre la sienne. Cette fois c'est un baiser de désespoir, de douleur. Il est violent et le blond en vient même à mordre la lèvre de Bill qui se met à saigner. Alors pour se faire pardonner, il lèche délicatement les gouttes rouges, le sang identique au sien et qui pourtant ne lui appartient pas.

**- Tom …** gémit le brun en essayant de s'échapper de l'emprise de son frère.

Mais ce dernier resserre son étreinte et l'embrasse encore plus férocement. La peur s'empare de Bill qui tente de s'écarter du blond. Il sent que la situation est en train de déraper. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'embrasser. C'était le geste de trop.

La bouche de Tom dérive dans le cou de l'androgyne qui continue à tenter de résonner son frère. Mais ce dernier est déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'y a plus de frère, plus de jumeau. Juste le corps de la personne qu'il aime qui l'invite à la débauche et à la luxure. Les protestations et cris ne l'atteignent même pas.

Violemment, il couche Bill sur le matelas et le plaque avec son corps. Il a juste envie de lui … Est-ce un crime de désirer l'homme qui compte le plus pour soi ?

Les mains de l'autre poussent de toute leur force sur le torse du corps au dessus de lui. Ses jambes se débattent et il essaye de le repousser en gesticulant. Mais cette attitude n'a pour effet que d'exciter un peu plus Tom. Ce dernier attrape les poignets de Bill et plaque ses bras au dessus de sa tête. D'une seule main il les maintient alors que l'autre se glisse sous le tee shirt moulant.

**- Non Tom … non, pas ça**, dit le plus faible en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Tom dépose des milliers de baisers sur tout le visage de celui qu'il aime. Son front, ses paupières noires, son nez aquilin, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres purpurines, tout y passe. Et Bill le supplie de le laisser. Doucement, des larmes s'échappent des yeux cernés de noirs et c'est une langue rose qui les recueille avec délectation.

Comprenant sa faiblesse, le brun finit par cesser de se débattre en espérant que ce cauchemar s'évanouira rapidement et sans autre bavure.

Tom se relève un peu et admire son frère. Il l'aime tant.

**- Tu es si beau**, lui murmure t'il.

Et c'est alors à son tour de laisser des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il recolle lentement ses lèvres sur leur homologue et embrasse aussi tendrement et amoureusement qu'il le peut son jumeau. Bill, quant à lui, tente de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui lui dit de répondre. Mais c'est bien trop dur. Son cœur bat la chamade mais pas pour la même raison que tout à l'heure. Sa langue chatouille le palais du blond, lèche les dents blanches et joue avec l'autre langue.

Puis sa raison reprend rapidement le dessus alors que Tom presse son désir contre sa cuisse.

**- Non !!! Tom … lâche moi s'il te plait,** supplie t'il dans un sanglot.  
**- Pourquoi ? **demande l'autre en s'attaquant à la jugulaire palpitante du cou blanc.

Bill retient son gémissement difficilement.

**- On peut pas. On a pas le droit. Je … j'ai pas …  
- Ose dire que tu n'en as pas envie avec ça**, réplique Tom en appuyant son genou sur la bosse déformant le jean noir de l'androgyne.  
**- Han …  
- J'ai envie de toi**, lui susurre t'il à l'oreille tout en relâchant sa prise et en glissant ses deux mains sous le tee shirt pour aller maltraiter les tétons.

Et c'est là que toutes les barrières cèdent. Bill sombre dans le plaisir en suivant son frère. Lui aussi glisse ses mains sous les habits larges et s'agrippe fermement aux fesses du blond. Rapidement, sans vraiment savoir comment ils se retrouvent en boxer, une envie ardente de consumer leur désir.

Tom lèche avidement le torse blanc sous lui alors que ses doigts caressent leurs sexes durs qui se frottent l'un contre l'autre en même temps. Il descend toujours plus bas, joue un moment avec le nombril en y faisant rentrer sa langue pour la ressortir après. Quant à Bill, ce dernier ne retient absolument plus ses gémissants et donne des coups de bassins pour essayer d'assouvir son envie.

Les sous vêtements finissent par disparaître à leur tout et les deux amants regardent le corps offert de l'autre, une lueur perverse dans leurs yeux. Rapidement, leurs bouches se retrouvent et les mains repartent à l'exploration de ce corps qui leur ressemble presque mais qui est si différent pourtant.

D'un habile coup de rein, le brun retourne la situation et se retrouve en dominant. Il fait subir au corps sous lui des tortures inimaginables avec sa bouche. D'abord des baisers papillons sur tout le torse. Puis il retrace le même chemin avec ses dents et sa langue. Mais cette fois il descend plus bas, suivant la fine ligne de poils châtains qui montrent le sexe fièrement érigé de Tom. Seulement, sadique comme il est, il évite le membre dressé et continue sa descente sur les jambes.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux si semblables aux siens, il lui promet silencieusement milles plaisirs et l'autre y répond par des gémissements et des grognements.

Soudain, tous ces bruits sont remplacés par un juron car Bill vient d'engloutir le sexe gorgé de sang et le suce avidement, surtout au niveau du gland.

L'effet du piercing froid est si excitant. Le brun s'amuse à faire rouler ce dernier tout en enroulant la hampe avec sa langue, et tout ça sans lâcher son frère des yeux. Sentant les prémices de l'orgasme arriver, il arrête ce qu'il fait, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Tom. Il s'assoit sur son bassin, derrière son sexe et se lèche les lèvres alors que sa main fouille dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sort du lubrifiant et un préservatif, promesse de ce qui va suivre. Il se retourne, offrant sa croupe à la vue du blond qui attrape entre ses mains les fesses rondes et les pétris. Puis il déroule le préservatif sur le membre dur, indiquant ainsi qui va faire quoi. Sentir les mains glisser le long de son membre excite encore plus le blond et son sexe grossit d'avantage. Puis il sent une chose froide à travers le latex, le lubrifiant.

Le brun refait face au blond et se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser avidement juste avant de s'empaler brusquement. Deux cris résonnent. L'un de plaisir l'autre un mélange de douleur et d'envie.

Tom va pour commencer à donner un coup de rein mais deux mains manucurées de noir l'en empêchent. Il faut juste le temps à Bill de s'habituer à la présence du sexe volumineux en lui. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu y aller plus doucement mais c'est comme pour se punir de ce qu'il est en train de faire qu'il n'a pas pris de précaution.

Puis, lentement, il se relève un peu et les coups de buttoirs commencent. Des cris résonnent dans toute la chambre où une chaleur torride prend place.

Deux corps s'unissent par désespoir et amour. Il n'y a presque pas d'amour dans leurs gestes à certains moments, ceux où ils se rendent un peu compte de l'inceste qu'ils sont en train de faire. Mais cela ne dure jamais et les baisers langoureux effacent leurs doutes. Le dréadé, les mains sur les hanches du brun le soulève dans une cadence effrénée. Bill est si étroit et si chaud que s'en ai enivrant. Sous ses yeux, l'androgyne se masturbe et cette vision est très érotique. Il accentue encore plus la vitesse et va plus en profondeur, touchant alors sa prostate, provoquant un cambrement sensuel.

Soudain, Bill se retire complètement sous l'œil incompréhensif de Tom. Haletant, il s'allonge à moitié sur le ventre, relevant ses fesses dans une demande implicite. Comprenant le message, le blond agrippe les hanches devant lui s'enfonce brusquement dans l'intimité si chaleureuse de son frère. Les coups de reins reprennent à une vitesse folle et deviennent carrément des coups de buttoirs, maltraitant délicieusement la prostate de Bill. Ce dernier, sous cet assaut s'effondre sur le matelas, ses bras et jambes n'arrivant plus à la porter. Il gémit à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Difficilement, il entoure la taille de l'homme derrière lui et un de ses doigts vient frôler l'anneau de chair. Ne voyant aucune résistance, il y entre un doigt. L'effet est immédiat. Sous l'intrusion un peu gênante au début mais si délicieuse après, Tom éprouve du mal à gérer ses coups de rein. Le plaisir le prend de toute part et sa tête tombe en arrière alors qu'il se déverse dans le fondement du brun. Ce dernier, en sentant l'orgasme de son frère jouit aussi.

Le dréadé s'effondre sur le dos de l'autre. Ils cherchent leur air alors que leurs corps tremblent de l'orgasme dévastateur qui vient de les submerger. Et ils n'ont pas envie de quitter les brumes de ce qui vient de se passer car la réalité sera tellement dure à affronter après.

Mais le temps ne cesse de jouer contre eux et rapidement ils se rendent compte de leur erreur.

Ils se rhabillent n'osant pas affronter le regard de l'autre. Ils n'auraient pas dû. Tom n'aurait pas dû monter retrouver son jumeau … il le savait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs parents rentrent bras dessus bras dessous en rigolant, ignorant tout de la scène qui s'est produite quelques minutes auparavant. Ils ne s'en doutent même pas.

Le père rentre avec son fils tandis que Bill retourne dans sa chambre où des images de leurs ébats lui reviennent. Il attrape ses draps et les met à la machine à laver, c'est sa honte de toute façon.

Cette nuit, aucun des deux ne dort, n'arrivant pas à oublier leur défaite face à leurs sentiments et désir.

Lorsque le lendemain matin les parents se disent au revoir à l'aéroport, deux jeunes hommes pleurent en silence à l'intérieur d'eux même.

Pourquoi ?

Pour perdre leur frère.

Pour perdre l'homme qu'ils aiment.

Pour avoir honte.

Pour avoir mal dans leur cœur et corps.

Pour ce voyage qu'ils regrettent.

Pour ce qu'ils sont tout bêtement.

Pas de bisou d'adieu ou d'étreinte fraternelle entre eux. C'est à peine si ils osent se regarder. De toute façon jamais ils ne seront des frères dans leurs cœurs. Mais pour la loi si, alors ils n'ont pas le droit de laisser battre leur âme pour leur amour.

Un avion décolle avec à son bord un jeune homme blond qui n'a pas peur pour une fois, la première, et ce sous les yeux ébahis de son père.

Sur la terre ferme, un autre, brun, tout son opposé court vers un lieu sans souvenir et pleure.

Adieu.

* * *

**_ Et voilà c'est finit._**

**_Alors vous avez aimé ? _**


End file.
